When A Man Is In Love
by TragicWithACapitalT
Summary: The mission was to find out as much information I could about Team Eagle. Be stealthy as possible. I was stupid enough to get myself caught in a tale of starcrossed romance. My name is Haruno Sakura, and this is my story. Rated M for later chapters. SxS
1. Chapter 1

**ANBU PROFILE **

**AGENT NO. **012601

**MEDIC NINJA**

**NAME: **H A R U N O, S A K U R A

**DOB: **03-28

**AGE: **19

**BLOODTYPE: **O

**HEIGHT: **179.3 cm

**WEIGHT: **51.6 kg

**MISSIONS COMPLETED**

**D RANK: **43

**C RANK: **127

**B RANK: **23**  
A RANK: **183

**S RANK: **39

**JUTSU LEVEL: **Disclosed information.

H A R U N O, S A K U R A

They were proud of me. And I was proud because of that. When I had become ANBU, my parents, my friends, my senseis, they had all rejoiced. My parents told me that I was the one who brought honor to the Haruno clan. Naruto was happy I would be on the same team as him. He had cried and begged Tsuande-sama for me to be on his team and Tsunade-sama had accepted after Naruto threatened her sake.

You never come between the Hokage and her sake.

Kakashi sensei was proud that I had followed in his footsteps. He was proud that I had become the strong girl he wanted me to be. I was his current prodigy. The Haruno child. Naruto had long surpassed him in both combat and skill. Just not in cleverness. I was his last student. His legacy. And I had already made him proud.

Every time I walked into her room, Tsuande-sama would stare at me. Proud at what she had accomplished. I was her prodigy as well. According to others, I was Tsunade-sama. Just without the gambling, sake, tendency to avoid work, and large breasts. Mine were average. Hers were…abnormally large.

"Sakura, this mission requires stealth. You must not let yourself be known or it will result in something you do not want it to result in." I started at Tsunade-sama. This was my 40th S ranked mission. Why was she worrying so much? "Also, you must keep your emotions intact. You must remain resilient throughout the entire mission. I do not want your corpse back here. Understand me?" I nodded. "To help with the stealth-ness of this mission, I want you to go to the place of question and pretend you are just visiting. Dress in clothing that helps support that. A kimono."

"What is the mission?"

"Sakura, you must be careful in this mission. Keep yourself hidden from the naked eye. Try wearing a hat to hide the hair. Even though you are noticeable, you are the only one who can 

do this job. You are the only one who has the mental capacity to do this. I mean, you are my student after all."

"Tsunade-sama! What is the mission?"

She sighed. Looking at me, she stood up. "Sakura." Her back quickly turned to me. "I need you to gather information on the Akatsuki-Eagle group." Didn't seem so bad. I mean. The Akatsuki hardly knew me. And if all I was doing was gathering information, it didn't even mean I had to see them. "The mission is on the border of the Fire Country."Okay. That seemed fine. "Sakura, aren't you going to ask me what Team Eagle is?"

"Who are they?"

"From previous information, we have come to the conclusion that the four members of the Team Eagle are Karin." Karin, didn't know a Karin. Okay. "Suigetsu." Never heard of him. "Juugo." Okay. "and Uchiha Sasuke."

"What?" My voice was weak. Sasuke had joined Akatsuki?

"Sakura, his team and the Akastsuki have joined and they have one mission. Well, they are out to find the last two remaining jinchurri." Naruto.

"Sakura, sources have told me that Team Eagle have already killed the other one. Naruto is their target. Naruto will be safe. We can defeat whoever is out to get him. But, we need more information on Team Eagle. You need to go and gather as much information as possible." She looked at me. "I need you to find out their weaknesses so when the time comes, we can eliminate them."

"What about Naruto?"

"He, Yamato, Sai and Kakashi have been sent to a training mission as far away as possible. They are there to protect him no matter what. They have been debriefed."

"So, they are gone?"

"For Naruto's own safety. Now Sakura, make sure you are hidden. I do not want my student to end up dead."

"Hai."

"Sakura." She walked towards me. "Try to find out as much information as you can. It's for Naruto. Protect him." For once, I felt like I could a large part of Team 7. I could do this. I could help. I could make a difference. "Sakura. Be careful. Promise me that."

"Hai."

"Sakura, you leave at night. It's a day's journey. You should be there around eight tomorrow in the afternoon. Make sure you are safe. Do not do anything that causes you to be noticed. Sakura, I want you back in one piece."

"Yes Tsuande-sama."

"Alright. You have three hours to get ready. You will be escorting a few girls to the town Team Eagle has been spotted in. They should be gone by the time you can get there but start off from there. You'll find information."

"What is the town name?"

"It's the Village of Flames. Blend in with the girls. They are just a few civilians that have family in the Flame Village. You are just escorting them there. Kill two birds with one stone. If you know what I mean."

"Hai."

"Now go. They will be waiting for you by the gate at ten. You will go by horse and buggy. The girls have…requested it." I nodded.

"Sakura. Stay safe."

"Hai."

When I got home that night, I found a letter on my desk with a hitai-ate. Picking up the hitai-ate, I rubbed off the grime with my thumb. It was Sasuke-kun's. I knew that much. The letter though, it was from Naruto.

_Sakura-chan,_

_ I'm sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye to you. I really wanted to but Tsunade-sama wanted me to leave as soon as possible. Stupid old woman. She told me of your mission. Make sure you stay away from them. Teme is strong and I don't want you to end up in bad company. Stay safe. This hitai-ate is a good luck charm. It'll help you. Sakura-chan, stay safe. I don't want to kill Sasuke for killing you. Make sure you don't die. I want to see you here when I get back. I have to go. Hinata-chan is coming with me. She begged Tsunade-sama. That girl is weird. What's her deal? Well, remember, you're like a sister to me. Anything happens to you and I'll kill everyone involved in your death. Then I'd take my own life. Don't make me take my life! I'd miss ramen too much. Well, got to go. Bye_

_ Naruto_

I smiled. Naruto could be so sweet. Putting the letter down by my bedside table, I sat down with the hitai-ate in my hand. It had a few scratches on it. I noticed a line through the leaf. It was symbolic. Tears filled my eyes. Why would Sasuke-kun join the group that wants to kill Naruto? What would he benefit from that? Sasuke-kun had already killed Itachi. Why?

I didn't understand him.

_Arigatou._

What did he mean thank you?

The time had come for me to leave. I didn't know how I was going to find information on the team but the best way to do it was ask other people questions. Follow them. Eavesdrop on them. Thank god I knew transformation jutus. I'd turn into someone simple. If they were around. It was dangerous being around Sasuke-kun. He had already tried to kill me once. Who said he wouldn't try again.

There wasn't anyone on the street when I came outside. It was dull, dark, and dead. Just like that night. A long time ago. When I arrived. I found three girls, hardly 16, standing around looking at me. "Are you the ninja we ordered?" They asked me like I was some food.

"Yes. Please ladies, have a seat inside the carriage."

"Why aren't you dressed like a ninja?"

"I'm just escorting you to the Flame Village. That doesn't require me to don attire needed for real missions." I stated.

"Sakura-chan." I turned around to see Hyuuga Neji behind me.

"Neji-san." I smiled at him. He nodded his head and then handed me a file.

"Hokage-sama asked me to pass this on. It has details concerning your case. Also, she told me to tell you to be careful."

"Hai. How's Tenten?"

"She's fine. The pregnancy is troubling her because you have placed her on bed rest." I nodded.

"She's been stressing herself out with her missions. She needs to take rest."

"She has been yelling at me about her pregnancy."

"Well, just wait until you get to the birthing room." I joked. He nodded his head. "Well, I must go."

"Sakura-chan, make sure you'll be back for the birth. I want you to be the doctor."

"Hai."

"Um hello? Can we go?" These girls were annoying at me. "It's late."

I sighed. "Neji-kun, take care. I need to go."

"You too Sakura-chan."

Bowing, I walked over to the carriage and stepped in. Two of the three girls had started to get comfortable so they could sleep. The other girl looked at me. "Thank you." She responded. I nodded my head and then placed my head on the head rest. Sleep came to me quickly that night.

The next morning, I woke up to find none of the girls in the carriage. Running outside, I found the carriage in front of a tea shop. I looked at the driver and he smiled nodding his head to the shop. "They wanted tea. I couldn't say no."

Nodding, I walked inside and found all three girls drinking tea and eating Dango. The girl who said thank you to me smiled and pointed at a cup she had bought for me. "Thank you." I told her and accepted it. She let me sit next to her. The other two were scowling so I decided I'd stay out of their conversation as much as possible.

"So, I here you were Uchiha Sasuke's teammate before he left."

I looked at her.

"I mean, you are Haruno Sakura." No really.

"She doesn't have to answer that if she doesn't want to." The girl with the thank you said. "By the way, my name is Hisana."

"Nice to meet you Hisana."

"So what was Sasuke-kun like? I mean come on, he was a babe. I tried to get him to talk to me this one time but he totally just walked away."

"What is your name?" I asked the girl with red hair.

"Kin. And this is Ketseya."

"Nice to meet you. And to answer your question. Sasuke-kun was quiet. Is quiet. He doesn't like pesky little girls following him around."

"But you did."

"I made a mistake." I looked over at them. "Sasuke-kun didn't care about anyone. He only cared about his revenge." Standing up, I turned around. I'll be waiting in the carriage.

As the girls finished up their breakfast, I looked at the file. It was information about the Team.

_Uchiha Sasuke_. The picture was one taken a few years ago. Around the last time I had seen him. He looked tired, and stoic. Like usual. My fingertips touched the photograph and I sighed. Did I still love him?

He had hurt me. Con.

He was my teammate. Pro.

He was my friend. Pro.

He tried to kill me. Con.

He was attractive. Pro.

He was a jackass. Con.

He tried to kill Naruto. Con.

He left me all alone. Con.

He protected me once. Pro.

He hated my guts. Con.

He was my first crush. Pro.

Did I love him? No. He was cold. He was mean. He tried to kill me. Worse, he tried to kill Naruto. I could never forgive anyone who attempted to kill my best friend. I couldn't forgive him. He was an evil jackass.

Flipping the page, I looked at the next page. It was a guy name Juugo. His looked nice. Sweet. He looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

Then there was Suigetsu. His sharp teeth looked dangerous. His grayish hair carelessly chopped.

And lastly there was the girl. Karin. Red hair, glasses. Someone Sasuke-kun would probably have admired. She looked strong. Capable of helping him.

He wouldn't need me.

"Sakura-chan?" I looked over at Hisana who had poked her head in. "Are you alright. Don't mind them; they don't know what they are talking about." I nodded my head. "So, how do you like being a ninja?"

"Yeah, it's good."

"I always wanted to be one. But I couldn't."

"Why not?" I asked her.

"I was sick for most of my life. It was too late for me." She smiled at me and then looked outside the window.

"I see."

"Yes."

We waited in quiet for the next few minutes go on board. Once they had, we started our trip over to the Village of Flames. Each second that came near, my heart beat faster. I was going to go spy on the one man I promised myself I would find.

The one man I promised myself I would bring home.

Around nine, we reached the Village. I had a weird feeling here. I was near him. Somewhat near. He could have been gone. Once I dropped the girls off, I checked myself in an inn. The inn keeper smiled as he checked me in.

"Where are you from?"

"Konoha." So much for being stealthy.

"Oh, well welcome. We have a room on the second floor."

"What are the good places to eat around here?" I asked him.

"There is a place down the street. I just sent a few of my guests there." I smiled and thanked him as I walked up the stairs to my room. Once inside. I washed up and changed my clothing. A simple black kimono with a red sash. It was simple and sophisticated. I liked it.

Quickly changing my appearance, I walked out towards the small eatery.

"Welcome, are you alone?" The usher asked me. I nodded. "Well, let me find you a nice seat. There are many young bachelors here looking for women." I smiled at the usher and followed him to a seat. "Have a good meal."

"Thank you."

Looking around, I found people mindlessly eating their dinners. A waitress came up to me placing a tea cup in front of me. Filling it up with green tea, she asked me what I wanted.

"What are you specials?"

"Sushi, Kare Raisu, Chazuke, and Yakizakana. Those are our dishes." She looked tired so I decided I'd let her go with a simple dish.

"I'll have Onigiri."

"Yeah." She walked away from me. I looked around once more to see the others. Some men at the bar smiled at me so I quickly turned my head away from them. I didn't want to attract any attention.

Once the onigiri had arrived, I started eating slowly. Minding my own business, I ate quickly but with the suspicion that someone was watching me very closely. I didn't like it at all.

"Suigetsu! Stop being an idiot!" My head immideatly snapped up. I looked up at a booth in the corner. From my point of view, I could see the two men known as Suigetsu and Juugo. I couldn't see the other two's faces but I knew it was Karin and Sasuke-kun. My heart beat fast but as I was ordered to, I listened.

"What do you want Karin!"

"Stop being so annoying! You knew you had to watch over the body! She's alive still! She could run away. Someone could find her!"

This meant that the girl was still alive. I'd have to find her.

"Relax. I already got her where she needs to be. I just came back because there was no one there except that creepy guy and also, we had the other mission."

"Suigetsu, we'll be out of this town tomorrow." Sasuke started. My heart skipped a beat. "The hidden Uchiha place is not far from here. After that, we leave for the headquarters and wait there until they come back with kyubi." My heart stopped right there.

He had just referred to his best friend as nothing more than a beast. If it hadn't been for the waitress, I would have pounced on them. She gave me my bill and walked away. I wasn't sitting too far away from them. Just a few feet.

"Well let's discuss what we—" Juugo stopped talking.

"We have a guest." Sasuke spoke. Quickly, I focused on my ill. My fake brown hair fell in front of me and I started to push it up but a hand grabbed me. I looked up to see Sasuke looking up at me. "You weren't listening were you?"

"No sir." I meekly replied, hoping he wouldn't know it was me. My chakra signature was different, as Kakashi-sensei had pointed out, so Sasuke wouldn't know. It was stronger. My hair and eyes were different. He wouldn't know it was me. My transformation was too strong.

"You don't mention anything to anyone understand woman?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now leave." Immediately I threw the money I had in my right hand on the table and then I ran away. I wasn't ready to see him. Not yet. My heart was beating fast. I couldn't believe I had just seen him. It was amazing. Heart wrenching. I couldn't believe in. He hand touched my arm. Jolts of electricity ran down my spine as I recalled the feel of his palm grasped around my hand.

It was hot.

I felt myself get warm.

The way he spoke to me, the voice. A little voice in the back of my head started singing love songs. Once I was safe inside my room, I changed back to myself. I had just been close to him. To his team. One that could kill me. Quickly I shifted through my bag for a pencil and a 

piece of paper. Writing down all I had heard that night, I sat down on my bed and wondered what could have been in store for me. I was an idiot. Completely stupid. Something could have happened.

_Sakura, you baka, Sasuke-kun was right there._

I envisioned him in my head. His hair was longer. Both in the front and the back. Just above his shoulders. His eyes were the same darkness. Just red the time I had seen them. His muscular body wrapped around my frail form as he kissed me on my neck.

Quickly I shook that image out of my head.

_What is wrong with you Sakura?_

Everything.

_Haruno Sakura, you are one of the finest ninja in the world. Control yourself!_

Deciding it would be best if I took a warm bath, I pulled on a robe and walked downstairs to the baths. The women's side separated them from the men so I walked into the female's divison.

Stripping down to nothing but the skin I had come to this world in, I gently let myself slide into the pool. A few women were on the other end of the pool minding their own business so I let myself sink in.

As I closed my eyes, I envisioned Sasuke-kun.

How handsome he was. How beautiful.

My body felt warm. Convulsions started to fill me and I started to breathe heavily. This bath was of no good use to me. Slipping out, I walked over to my room. Once inside, I walked into the small bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My pink hair fell in waves to the side. It was wet from the bath but not soaked. Combing the strands of my hair, I looked at myself.

_Why didn't he want me?_

Shut up.

Turning off the light, I walked into my bedroom.

It was then that I noticed I wasn't alone.

Uchiha Sasuke sat in a chair, smiling at me.

"What are we doing here Sakura?" His grin was as devious as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke-kun walked slowly towards me. I didn't know what to do. Should I go? Or should I stay? He was still taller than me, a foot over. I was scared of him. Definitely scared. _Dammit! You're a kunochi!_ I was shaking, I knew that much. This was Uchiha Sasuke. In the flesh. The man who had promised to kill my best friend, my brother. If Naruto were here, he'd beat the shit out of Sasuke. Maybe that's what I should do. Taking slow strides back to the table with my gloves, I looked at him. He seemed to be walking closer to me with every second. Grabbing the gloves, I slipped them on. "What are you doing Sakura?" He asked in a playful tone. This wasn't Sasuke-kun. "From the second I saw you, I knew it was you. These transformation Justus are minor genjustu levels. They are nothing to me. I'm an Uchiha."

"Stay away from me Uchiha." I told him as I flexed my hands. His eyes narrowed at me. Cocking his head to the side, he looked me down and then back up. Shuddering, I stepped back once more, hitting the wall behind me. I didn't see him when he had come towards me. One second I had felt the wall the other second my hands were pinned to the wall with Sasuke-kun's face a centimeter away from mine. "Let me go."

"What are you doing here Sakura?" He asked me once more. Grinding my wrist in his hand, he attempted to pressure me into telling the truth. I wouldn't though. It was a kunochi's responsibility to keep Konoha's secrets inside Konoha. "Answer me!" He yelled. My heart started beating faster than it had been. I was scared. I didn't know what to do.

"Get off of me Uchiha." I spat. It hurt me that I called him Uchiha. He was my friend. I shouldn't have been so rude to him. Suddenly he let me go and I felt myself fall to the ground. Looking up, I watched him as he went through my things. First, he confiscated all my weapons and then he threw them out the window. "Stop!" I screamed and ran at him but he grabbed me by the throat. Immediately, I grabbed his arm and twisted it. He looked at me shocked at my strength. Now it was my turn to smile. Deciding I'd break his arm, I turn to snap it but when I did, the arm was gone. Instead, Sasuke-kun stood behind me with a kunai pointed at my jugular.

"Calm down Sakura." I didn't though. Elbowing him hard, I turned to him and filled my fist with chakra. Running towards him, I punched him in the face. He flew a few feet back hitting the wall. I watched his as he felt the side of his face. Inside, I felt an inner joy. I had punched the teme in the face. I was proud. Straightening up. Sasuke-kun looked at me shocked. "So you've gotten stronger haven't you Sakura."

"Fuck off."

"That's not very nice Sakura." His eyes glowed red. Tomoe filled his eyes and I looked into them. The worst mistake I could make. "Do not tempt me Sakura. You don't know the extent of my powers." It was true that I didn't. But then again, he didn't know the extent of mine. Deciding I'd keep my hidden powers a secret from him, I bent to his will. Maybe he'd let me go alive. If he didn't, then I'd break his arms. No biggie. "Sakura." He walked up to me and grabbed my arm. "Sit down." Forcing me into the chair he was in earlier, he walked away and started to rummage to the rest of my stuff.

"Stop." I told him but it was too late. He had taken out a pair of my panties. Smiling, he threw them on the floor.

"Put them on." Excuse me? What did he just say? "I saw you coming from the bath house. You don't have any one.

"Sick pervert. What!? Now do you read those books Kakashi-sensei reads?" He smirked at me. Rummaging through my bag, he found my hitai-ate.

"Put it on. When I'm done with you, they won't be able to recognize you." What did he mean by that? What was he talking about? "Any last wishes Sakura?" He went into my bag and then pulled out another hitai-ate. His hitai-ate. Looking at it, he ran his fingers over it. "Why do you have this?"

"Sasuke-kun."

"Why!?" He threw the hitai-ate down and ran at me. Tripping over the edge of my bed, we both fell. It was the first time he had been this close to me in years. My breathing became raspy and I looked up at him as he looked into me. His eyes were clear and black. Scared, I just stayed there. Sasuke stood up and then started to break everything in the room. "Why would you show many things that connect me with that stupid village! It's the stupid village's fault I am here today!"

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" I asked him as I sat up.

"Those elders, they are going to die. I will kill them for killing my family."

"Wait a minute Sasuke-kun, hold on, what are you talking about?" I walked over to him as he sat down. His hands over his face told me he was distressed. I sat down in front of him. "Sasuke-kun, what did they elders do?"

"You, you should die. All of you should die. You pay allegiance to something that shouldn't have any." He stood up. "Get ready, we leave in 10 minutes."

"Wait, what?"

"We leave in ten minutes. Don't make me repeat myself Haruno."

"Sasuke-kun, I am not coming with you. I need to go and protect Naruto."

"Naruto is going to die. Whether we like it or not. Some sacrifice must happen in order for there to be peace in the world and in my mind." I wanted to kill him. He had just threatened my best friend.

"No!" I ran past him and out into the hallway. I could tell he was in close pursuit so I activated chakra in my feet to make me run faster. Once outside, I tried to hide myself. Running into a small shop, I quickly bought a scarf and a different kimono. Changing into them, I walked out. It was hard to mask my chakra but I could. After training with ANBU, I was capable of that. ANBU must be discreet. I walked past Sasuke who was looking for me.

"Dammit." I heard him say. Slowly, I walked towards the road. As quietly as possible, I walked and once I was out of the village limits, I started to run. I needed to get home and tell the Hokage but I knew that exhaustion should be avoidable at all costs. If I needed to fight, then I should be capable of it.

"Come on Sakura, run." I told myself. Soon, I was tired so I decided I'd rest up. It was dark outside. Around 4 in the morning. I couldn't see anything but I could hear everything. There was uneasiness around. I felt it. It chilled my back. Sitting down, I started to think of all that had happened.

_Sasuke-kun wanted to kill Naruto. In order to have vengeance on the elders. For what?_

_For the Uchiha Clan Massacre. _

_Could it be?_

I didn't know too much about the clan massacre. I was a young girl then. Sasuke-kun was young, and that was when I first met him. He had come to the academy, sad, and I wanted to know who he was. Once I was back in Konoha, I decided I would find out more information about the clan. Why Uchiha Itachi would kill his entire family.

The voice in the back of my head kept on telling me one thing. _It was an order._

Still though, I didn't know what to believe. It was just an assumption that the Uchiha-clan was killed by Konoha. It couldn't be true. No one would have allowed it. And nevertheless, Itachi following Konoha orders? I mean tried to kill Naruto. _But he didn't._ He could have. _But he didn't. He didn't kill anyone. _

Uchiha Itachi innocent?

I thought about the man. He looked similar to Sasuke. I was mildly attracted to him. Just a bit. But still, at that time he was a villain. Itachi hadn't killed anyone and he had prevented others from killing. I knew in my heart that Itachi was capable of killing Sasuke. There was no way on earth Sasuke would be able to if Itachi was in good condition.

_But he wasn't. He was sick remember. His eyes weren't in the greatest shape._

Slowly, I stood up from where I was. I needed to find out more. Sasuke-kun could potentially be putting himself in danger. I needed to go warn Tsuande-sama so she knew what course of action to take. I was confused, there were many questions I had about what I had found out today. Sasuke-kun was a teme. That was all that I had come up with. The reasons why Sasuke was a teme.

First of all, he didn't care if or not he killed his best friend. His brother. Naruto had once said that blood didn't matter. Bonds mattered. He told me that the bonds we make with others are stronger than anything in the world. He told me that the bonds we create with others are unbreakable. He had formed a bond with Sasuke. And Sasuke had sanctioned the murder of Naruto.

Second, he had left Konoha. Even though there were things there that hurt him or might have hurt him, he had friends here. He had family. Why he gave it all was a mystery to me. Sasuke-kun was a mystery to me.

Third, he had attempted to force me to go with him. When I did want to go with him, he told me no. Why now? I probably knew too much information to get free so I knew he was going to come after me. Looking back at the road behind me, I looked around to see no one there. Maybe he hadn't found me.

Slowly, I started to walk towards Konoha. It was a few hours journey there so I started running. What would I tell Tsunade-sama? The elders were in danger? I didn't know how to tell her that. And also, Naruto's life was in danger. If the Akatsuki were coming to get him, then it would be a life or death battle.

There was only two or three members left from what I remembered. Sasori had been killed by my hands. Deidara by Kakashi-sensei. Itachi by Sasuke. Hidan by Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, and Choji. Kakuzu by sensei and Naruto. Pein and the woman were killed by Jiraiya-sama. From what I heard last time, there were 9 members. That left two. Possibly three or four.

I knew there was that leader. Tobi. Whatever his name was. Then there was Kisame of the Mist. And finally, there was another man, from the Bingo book, his name was Zetsu. A plant from what I had seen.

That was three people. Three strong people. That man Tobi, it had taken Naruto, Hinata, me, Sensei, Kiba, Shino, and some others to stop him but we weren't able to. He ran away.

Kisame was strong too. From what I had heard from Neji-kun, Tenten-chan, Lee-san, and Gai-sensei, Kisame was strong. Too strong. I didn't know if Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, or Sai stood a chance. Maybe if they had more help. I needed to get home to protect them as much as I could. They were all my family.

"Come on Sakura, you need to get home." I kept telling myself. I wanted to get home. I needed to prepare Konoha for battle. We needed to protect the innocent as much as we could.

_But can you bring Sasuke-kun home?_

That was the age old question. Did I have the power of bringing Sasuke-kun home? I didn't. I couldn't make him realize that Naruto was his friend, his brother. I could convince him that Konoha wasn't the same anymore. That it was stronger than before and better. Tsunade-sama was a great Hokage. Possibly one of the greatest. After Naruto's father of course.

Naruto had found out about his father a long time ago. Right after Jiraiya-sama had passed away from the world. When Naruto found out, he was shocked. His father was a great Hokage. That fueled Naruto even more to become Hokage. I wouldn't let him die without being Hokage. That was my promise. That was my goal. To get Naruto to become Hokage.

At that moment, I decided I'd give my life to protect Naruto. I would become his safe keeper. I would protect him no matter what. "Naruto. I'm going to protect you." I whispered. A hand clasped around my mouth and pulled me back.

"If you want to protect Naruto, you come with me." It was Sasuke-kun. I felt his fingers at my pressure point. The same one he had used almost 7 years ago. "When I say you are coming with me, you are coming." I felt chakra strings around my hands. I was too startled to move. How could I have been caught so easily? A blindfold went over my eyes and my hands were bound. I was his prisoner.

"Uchiha, let me go!"

"No, now come on." I felt myself being thrown over his shoulder. Using my bound fists, I started pounding on his back. He immediately let me go and I fell to the floor.

"What the hell Uchiha!"

"Shut up." He spat back. "And don't hit me, or I'll drag you all the way to the headquarters, you understand me Haruno?"

"Please just let me go. I have to warn Naruto!"

"No. Come on." He started to pull me after him. I instead dug my heels into the ground.

"No way am I coming with a low life like you!" Using my legs, I started to kick him. He jumped back to avoid me, I could hear it from the sound of his footsteps.

"Haruno, it is your choice, do you want to die, or do you want to live? I am giving you the chance to live. Don't take it in mild consideration. I should have killed you the second I saw you." I looked at him. Did he really say he wanted to kill me.

"I was on a mission. Just a small one. A D Ranked mission! You didn't even have to show up! I would have left! You asshole. Naruto is right! You are a teme!" She felt someone slap her. For some reason or another, it hurt. Not physically. But emotionally.

"You don't know anything about me Sakura, so stop pretending like you do. If you knew me, you wouldn't have run away from me. You would have come with me. If you knew anything. I can't believe Tsuande sent a spy for me. That old woman." That was it. He could make fun of me, but you never ever make fun of my Hokage. Kicking him once again, I saw him fall to the floor. Using my palm technique, I cut through the chakra rope and then pulled off the blindfold around my eyes.

"Don't you ever say that about her again." He was up by now and looking me dead in the eyes with his Sharingan. Moving my head to his feet, I activated my palm technique.

"So you're a medic now?" I could tell he was smirking. "Interesting." I watched as he activated chidori. He was going to kill me. Uchiha Sasuke was going to kill me. I watched as he came at me with the chidori. I jumped out of the way but then found him right in front of me. He placed the chidori to the ground and let the current come at me.

There was only one thing I could do.

Throwing my gloves off, I punched the floor and a large crevice formed. The electricity shot dropped in and I stared at the shocked Sasuke on the other side. I had time to run. But I didn't. Sasuke jumped over and behind me with his kusanagi sword at the base of my throat. I had no weapons to fight him with. Just my hands. Elbowing him again, I jumped out of the way and then put my hands together in a jutsu.

"Jutsus won't work. I can copy them."

"Not this one." I put my hands together and whispered. "Senbonsakura." It was my very own jutsu. Something I had formed when Naruto was training with Kakashi-sensei. Sakura pedals flew around us all, and then, twisting so they had sharp needles, they flew towards Sasuke. Sasuke formed a Katon around him, shielding himself from the attacking flowers. When it was over, we both were staring at each other. I could tell he was shocked. "What Uchiha? Didn't expect me to be a bit strong?"

"Shut up Haruno." I saw him using another technique. A summoning. Large snakes started to appear out of nowhere. I looked around. There was probably a town not far from here. I couldn't use Katsuyu so I would have to do something else. Sasuke-kun was slowly getting stronger. I noticed his sharingan had started to change.

There was only one thing I could do.

Unleash the chakra.

"Sasuke-kun, that is not a good idea." A voice spoke from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see three Akatsuki uniforms. "Who is this girl?" It was that man we fought. Tobi. I saw him towards me.

"She was in my team back in Konoha." Sasuke told him. "Why should it matter to you?"

"Because once the kyubi realizes his last friend is missing, he'll come running for her." Great, I had just gotten Naruto in trouble. Haruno Sakura, congratulations. "Now come on, let's get to the headquarters. And darling," He turned towards me. "You were one of the girls who fought me were you not? The pink hair. No doubt Hatake Kakashi was your sensei. I also hear that you trained under the Hokage. Tsunade. You must me strong. Sasuke." He turned over to Sasuke-kun. "Watch her closely. She may have other powerful tactics you do not know about."

I was cornered. There was nothing I could do. Except. Amarante. She could help me get out of here. Using Amarante with my blizzard technique was good enough to get out of here.

The only problem was I couldn't put my hands together to do the technique.

Snakes had bound them.

"If you move Sakura, they will bite." Sasuke warned as he walked over to me. Taking my arm, he forced me to walk around the large crater I had made, and then set me to walk. "Wait." We stopped. The blindfold I had pulled off came over my eyes again.

"You are such a teme."

"Shut up." He seethed.

"Why would you betray all the people who love you? You are no better than Itachi!" Another slap. This time I fell to the ground. The blindfold was ripped off me and I was forced to stare in the eyes of the man I once loved.

"You don't know anything about my brother or me so shut the fuck up Haruno. I will kill you!"

"Then do it."

"No, I won't. You are bait for us. Nothing more than bait."

"I hate you." I spit in his face. Kisame on the side started laughing.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to handle her and bring her over." Sasuke said looking at me. His eyes held a furiousness I couldn't stand to look in. It scared me.

"Don't hurt her. She is our bait. If in the process we can eliminate Hatake Kakashi and Tsunade then that is good. We'll see you soon."

"Weren't you going to pick up Naruto for your sick deeds?" I asked.

"No, he wasn't there, and plus, we were running short of weapons. We needed to restock. On our way, we found a precious little flower. She became the key to getting Naruto back." Kisame smiled and walked away. Soon the other ones were gone and Sasuke and I were left. I could feel Sasuke's anger and that only fueled my own.

"You are a bastard." I stated.

Fangs sunk into my skin.

"You'll going to be knocked unconscious for the next few hours."

"Fuck you."

"I will deal with you at the headquarters Haruno."

"Fuck you."

"You should have stayed away from me Sakura. I only bring hate and apathy to this world."

I couldn't say anything. My mind was numb. I felt groggy. And soon I was asleep.

Only to be awaken in a darkly lit bedroom.

Chained.


	3. Chapter 3

The bed was firm. Too firm for my liking. The side of my shoulder throbbed and when I looked over at it, all I saw was two puncture wounds that had an infection around it. It would be painful to heal. I knew that much. Sighing, I looked around. There was nothing around, just a small table pushed to the side and candelabra up on the wall. The wounds I had received from my fight with Uchiha started to sting. I couldn't move my arms though. They were chained to the headboard of the bed. I had landed myself in a great predicament.

The mission was to be stealthy. To find out information about the Akatsuki. I had failed at that. Instead, I had landed myself in the enemy's arms with a snake bite, contusions, and lacerations. None of which I could heal. My feet were free. That was good. It gave me a chance to brace myself. Doing so, I pulled at my arms and waited for the chains to snap. Using the immaculate strength I had obtained from the secrets of Tsunade-sama, I pulled the chain off along with a bit of the wall.

The small hole in the wall let a small sliver of light poke through. This was a good thing, I could use Amarante to send some messages to Tsunade-sensei. Putting my hands together, I unleashed the summoning jutsu.

From my training with Tsunade-sama, I had learned the summoning jutsu for Katsuyu. The large slug. What had gained me ANBU status was my Amarante summon. Using earth and wind elements, I had created the greatest spy. One no one would notice. A combination of flower petals and a wind spirit. Together, the spirit could receive and send messages. I called her Amarante because Amarante meant 'a flower that never fades'. It was my very own jutsu.

Amarante came up to me, through the hole in the wall, petals flew through and formed into the form of a woman in front of me. I looked at her and smiled. "Thank god you are here, go to Tsunade-sama, and tell her I've been caught." Amarante nodded. "Tell her Naruto is in danger. Tell her not to worry about me but about Naruto. Tell her to not tell Naruto I've been caught. Go. Tell her." Amarante bowed and then flowed away through the hole.

Sighing, I sat down. That was one thing that I let out of the way. Hopefully Naruto would be safe. Tsuande-sama would lie to him and she would increase his security. All I had to do was have faith in them. They would know what they are doing. Since my hands were free, I figured it would be a great idea to heal my body. Deciding I'd get the most painful injury out of the way, I placed my hand on top of the snake bite. Grinding my teeth, I let the green chakra heal it.

Healing myself didn't take too long. It was pretty simple. There was only one thing I could do now and it was try to get out. Since I had already succeeded in putting a hole in the wall, I decided now was time I made the hole large enough for me. I needed to get out. Punching the wall as forcefully as possible, I let a large archway form. Smiling at my handiwork, I took a step outside. Fresh air filled me. It was early morning. I could tell that much. The land was beautiful. I didn't know where I was but I knew I would have to get out soon. Looking around, I made sure no one was around and then I ran across a field. No one was in pursuit of me. I had expected that they had all been asleep. _How stupid are they to keep a prisoner unguarded?_ I thought to myself. Suddenly I stopped running. Uchiha Sasuke was far from stupid. Yeah he had left the only things that had loved him but still, he wasn't stupid. "Sasuke-kun?" I asked around. No one was near. Putting my hands together, I formed a Bunshin and then told it to go back where I was before.

Maybe that would evade them for a while.

My robe was ripped. I needed to get into some new clothing and soon. From far away, I found a couple of kids playing with their dog. Running over to them, I sat down. "Where are your parents?" I asked them. The little boy looked at me scared. "Please go get me you parents." The little boy ran into some woods while two little girls looked at me. "Hi," I smiled. "My name is Sakura."

"I'm Sara. This is my cousin Aiko." The girl who was speaking had short pigtails in her hair. "And this is our dog Kiba." I wanted to laugh.

"Well hello, I have a friend named Kiba."

"That's funny. That's our dog's name."

"Yeah, Kiba loves dogs too. He has one named Akamaru."

"Are you okay?" The other one asked. Two lines down her face were dark red and she had grey hair, oddly resembling a shade I had seen before. But where?

"Yes. I'm okay." And then I faded to black.

When I woke up, I found a woman over me, placing her hands over my stomach. Her palms were ignited in a technique known as mystical palm. She was a healer. A medic ninja. "Where am I?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled. Her brown hair reached down her shoulders, two lines down her face told me she was a part of some higher clan. As was her daughter Aiko who I had met.

"You are in Fire Country. The Village of Smoke. I'm a medic ninja here and my nephew said he found a girl. So I came and got you. What were you doing all the way over there? Kira said you ran all the way from the Western border. What were you doing there?"

"I was escaping."

"They say there is a dark evil there. I don't let the children there." She pushed up my sleeve to heal one of the wounds I had forgotten to heal. "You're ANBU." I looked down at the marks in my shoulder. The spiral. I nodded my head.

"How did you get caught?"

"A mission gone horribly wrong." I told her as I sat up. She handed me a kimono and I accepted. "My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Of Haruno Bakery?" The woman asked. I stared at her. She knew who what my parents did for a living? "I used to live in Konoha. I was originally a Konoha ninja. Differences with some of my fellow ninja forced the Hokage to send me here as head supervising medic ninja." I nodded. "My name is Rin." She looked at me and then her daughter. "And this is my daughter Aiko." The little girl walked over.

"I hope your husband doesn't mind me being here." I told Rin.

"My husband doesn't care. He's a ninja in Konoha. He only comes by once in a while. Have you met him? Hatake Kakashi?" My eyes widened. Did she just say Kakashi-sensei? "Looks like you do know him."

"Reads Icha Icha all day, has poofy hair, sharingan in his left eye, is known to be a perverted, lazy, ninja?"

"That's my Kakashi. How do you know him?"  
"I was his student. Am his student." She stood up and walked out of the room. Wait, the little girl. What? Kakashi-sensei had a family? Why didn't he tell us? I looked at the girl. She was smiling shyly at me. He had a kid? How did he manage all of that? My thoughts were cut short when Rin walked back in the room.

"Of course. I knew I recognized you." She handed me the famous picture of Naruto, Sasuke, Sensei, and I. "He talks about you guys all the time."

"Why don't I know about any of this?" I asked.

"Because that's the way it should be. He wanted to keep me protected. He's in the enemy bingo book. If I claim myself as his wife to the outside world then I am not only endangering myself but my daughter as well. And my future child." She held her stomach. This meant Kakashi-sensei had a mission recently.

Then it occurred to me. Kakashi-sensei had a tendency of being late and also, he was away on missions highly profiled. And they weren't even counted in the Ranks. I should have known. If only Naruto and I had paid a bit of attention. But then again, he was training with Jiraiya-sama. And she was off training with Tsuande-sama. Kakashi-sensei was gone.

"Well, what a coincidence. You being his student and all." Rin smiled at me and then stood up. "How long will you be staying?"

"Not long. My friends are in danger. I need to go. Thank you for your hospitality. I don't want to be any danger to you." She smiled and nodded.

"I understand. Let me get you something to wear." I thanked her. While the woman left, I looked at the young girl. She was smiling as she played with the front of her shirt. This was sensei's daughter. Looking at the girl, I noticed the innocence around her. I would have to save Naruto. Because if Naruto doesn't live, then no one will be able to live freely. Naruto was the solution. She knew it.

"Here, this used to be mine when I was younger. You could have it." She handed me a yukata.

"Thank you. How far is Konoha from here?" I asked.

"About half a day. If you don't stop at the pace you are going. I'll prepare you some fruit for along the way." She and her daughter left as I slipped into the kimono. I wanted to stay but I needed to get the message to Tsunade-sama. The things I hadn't told Amarante. Once done, I walked outside and took the fruit from the woman. "God speed. Be careful." I nodded my head and then set off to Konoha.

A few hours later, I was nearing the border. It was a few miles away. The surrounding area was familiar to me. The sky was dark, the moon over head gave the only light to me as I passed through trees and plants. I needed to get home. And soon. Thinking I was safe now that I was in Konoha borders, I started to let my guard down. Which was a bad mistake because as I passed onto the dirt path towards the village gates, I found Sasuke, Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu. They were my unwelcomed welcoming committee. My feet stopped moving and my heart dropped to the lowest levels of my body. They were blocking me from getting home. The road, I realized, was the road one must take to get into Suna. Maybe if I ran there, I would be protected. No, I knew I would be protected. Immediately I ran around hoping I would be protected. Suna was hardly a day's journey. Probably even less. All I needed was to get there as soon as possible.

The only problem was Uchiha Sasuke didn't want me to leave. No. He wouldn't let me go. I was his prisoner.

When I had turned around, there were a dozen snakes just waiting for the command to sink their fangs in. Looking over my shoulder, I glared at Uchiha. Immediately, I connected my fist to the ground and let myself fall in. Clinging to the side, I hid myself on a ledge hoping Sasuke wouldn't notice me. Praying that the explosion was loud enough for Konoha to investigate, I just stood there waiting. Suddenly, something wrapped around my arms. I felt myself being pulled up by Sasuke's blasted snakes. I wanted to kill the person who taught him that trick. Too bad that person was already dead.

"Sakura, don't you ever try to do that again." Sasuke seethed as he looked at me. I was dropped into his arms. Throwing me over to Juugo, he ordered him to carry me and Juugo did, making sure I wouldn't try to get away. The entire time, I watched as Karin latched herself to Sasuke's arm. Trying to get me jealous. And in fact, it was making me jealous inside. Sasuke-kun would let her by his side but not me? I wanted to know why.

"Sasuke-kun, when are we attacking Konoha?" She asked loudly as we sat down. Juugo left me sitting against a tree stump. "I mean come on, that town needs to fall to pieces. It has a shitty Hokage." Strike one. "Shitty ninja, except you of course Sasuke-kun." Strike Two. "And I mean come on, that village is so…stupid." Strike three. You're out. I lunged at her but was stopped by Sasuke. He had his right hand tight around my neck and the other one holding my hands so I couldn't punch him.

"Don't lay a finger on her." I looked at him shocked. My head reeled back into memories and I remembered the time Sasuke had protected me from the Sound ninja when I was trying to protect him and Naruto. How he had stood in front of me asking who had 'done this' to me. Tears flooded my eyes. He let my hands go but still kept a firm grip on my throat. I couldn't breathe. I remembered how he had protected me from Gaara back during the chunnin exams. Then I remembered Naruto's state at the battle of the Valley of the End. My hands clawed at his face and tried to gouge his eyes out. I felt pressure on both my arms and felt them crack. Karin helped Sasuke by dislocating my arms.

The pain was unbelievable. I had never felt so much pain in my life. Emotionally yes but never physically. It wasn't me who broke the arms and the legs. It was Naruto.

I was the nurse. The doctor. The caretaker.

"Karin!" Sasuke yelled. "Get away from her. Suigetsu, get her the fuck away from my face."

"But Sasuke-kun."

"Juugo, there's a village up ahead, get some bandages."

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin started.

"Go get some water." He stated to the other two. We were left to ourselves. When he looked back, he noticed the grip around my throat was still there. Slowly he removed himself and then waited as I slumped to the ground. "I'll pop them back but it'll hurt."

"I know." I seethed.

"Yeah, forgot. Medic nin."

"Yeah." I muttered and braced myself for the pain. Immediately, I felt the first shoulder pop back into pain. Arching my back I screamed. Tears of hate running down my face. The second one was more painful. When he did it, it felt like he didn't care. "Thank you." I still muttered as I lay my arms to my sides. Slowly, my hands glowed green and the left one slowly to my right. Healing it, I went to the other and finished with that. Just a bit of bruising was left. Nothing more nothing less.

"Sakura-chan." Juugo had come back with the bandages and I accepted them with a smile. Wrapping them around my arms to keep the swelling down, I looked over at Suigetsu and Karin who had come back. If I wasn't weak from the pain and if Sasuke didn't have his hand on my arm then I would have pounded her to death. "Are you feeling better?" Juugo asked. I couldn't believe this man would be part of an evil group. He seemed perfectly harmless.

"Yes, thank you." I replied.

"Sasuke-sama." Juugo turned over to Sasuke. "The village has a small pub. We should stay there all day tomorrow to avoid suspicion."

"You're right. We keep her hidden." Sasuke's head pointed at me. "The crater she made is probably a signature of some sort. We need her locked up and watched over at all times."

"I'll do it." Karin suggested smiling deviously at me.

"No, I will. I'll keep her with me." Sasuke stated. "Juugo, get the rooms. Three of them. If you can, two beds in each." Juugo nodded. Sasuke reached into his pockets and pulled out some money. "This should be enough. Come get us when you have the rooms. Suigetsu, go with him." Suigetsu nodded.

"Sasuke-kun, I am so sorry for doing that." Karin started.

"Don't apologize to me, if you want to apologize, do it to Sakura." I looked at Sasuke and then Karin. They were playing games. Karin looked at me and then walked away.

"Sasuke, you don't have to do that. I know you don't care about me." Sasuke looked at me and then sighed.  
"Sakura, you don't know anything. You are still the stupid girl I knew. Nothing has changed about you. Except perhaps your jutsu level." He stated looking me square in the eyes.

"Except the fact that I love you."

"You were a fool to think you were in love with me. You were what? 12? You didn't know what love is."

"As opposed to you knowing what love is? What revenge is? What family is?" I snapped back. "You don't know me Uchiha. So stop pretending like you do. If you did know me, you would have let me go."

"And why is that?"

"How do you know that I don't have mechanisms to get information across from thousands of miles away? How do you know if or not someone is following me around to see where you are? What if I'm bait?"

"You aren't. I know you aren't."

"How can you be sure?"

He looked at me. "I know so Sakura. And trust me, if the Hokage figured out what was up, then she would have let me do my own thing. So it doesn't matter whether or not she knows."

"Then why can't I go?"

"Bait for Naruto."

"How do you know Naruto won't come?"

"Then you will be in a lot of trouble won't you. Sa…ku…ra?"

"He's not coming." I told Sasuke. "Do whatever you want because I have already told Tsunade-sama the truth."

"I know you have."

"What?" I asked him.

"Sweetheart, the only reason you were sent on this mission is because I had Tsunade-sama place you on it."

"What?"

"Sssshhh." I looked over at Juugo who had shown up with some keys. "Set?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

What Sasuke-kun was talking about, I didn't know. All I knew was that either Tsunade-sama had betrayed Konoha or Sasuke was friend. I couldn't talk because the group was there. I didn't know whether or not they knew. _Sasuke has been talking to Tsunade-sama?_ I kept on asking myself. _So was it Sasuke who had been warning Tsunade-sama about the Akatsuki?_

"Sakura." I heard Sasuke whisper behind me. It was then that I noticed I was in my room. _Our _room. "Don't tell anyone what I have told you or I will kill you. I am just doing what Itachi would have wanted. Sasuke turned around and sat down in his bed. I crept into mine. What was going on? "No, come here, I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Come here." I walked over to him. "I can't explain to you everything but I need you to play along with me. Act like you don't want to be around me. Fight. Just don't do anything stupid. Naruto needs to be protected. He is hiding somewhere the Akatsuki won't dare to look."

"And where is that."

"The Uchiha Grounds."

"Sasuke, what is going on?" I whispered.

"I can't tell you this now. I have just realized some things that I have to sort out. Just make sure you don't screw anything up. I just have to make it seem like I am using you for bait. Understand?" He was rough the way he said it. I was just a toy to him. Collateral basically for convincing the Akatsuki that the group was loyal.

"Fine." I moved over to my bed but Sasuke's hand stopped me.

"Tell anyone, then I will kill you. Like I said Sakura, some sacrifice must happen in order for there to be peace in the world."

"Who told you that?"

"Itachi."

This boy was confusing me.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I wasn't able to update. I was out of country and the place I stayed at didn't have a wifi connection so I was screwed. Here you go.

The room was dark. I couldn't see anything at all. Not even the hand in front of my face or where the door was. It was a great dark abyss of loneliness and apathy. I had no clue what was going on. It was all confusing. I wasn't sure who was telling me the truth. Sasuke-kun helping Konoha now? Could he be telling me the truth? I didn't know. You could never know with Sasuke-kun. Nevertheless, I stayed here. Sitting on my ass while Sasuke was god knows where. I stayed here, in this dark room acting as a prisoner. I could have easily gotten out but if Sasuke-kin was right, then there was no point in getting him in trouble.

From all I had picked up, this is what I had come up with.

Tsunade-sama knew about all that was going on. That meant she and Sasuke-kun had been talking in secret for a while. That mean that Sasuke-kun could have the chance to become a ninja again once this was all over. Or it could mean that Tsuande-sama had betrayed Konoha.

From what I had heard from eavesdropping, I had found out that Sasuke-kun wanted to kill the elders. But, if he did so then he would indefinitely be killed. So, it could mean that Tsuande-sama is helping him kill the elders. Why, I wouldn't know. Or it could mean that Sasuke-kun is lying to me.

Why would he lie to me? To keep me here. Of course. But why me?

I just had to wait and find out.

Waiting for whatever came next paid off. Amarante showed up in her flowery form and encircled me. I felt her around me and I received her message from Tsunade-sama. _The elders and Danzou have planned a coup d'état. They want to over throw me and grant Danzou leadership as a dictator. To protect Konoha, we must eliminate them. The only way we can do this without raising suspicion is through the only man who has a grudge against them. That man is Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura, Sasuke will explain to you what is going on. He came to me giving me this. By doing this, you are protecting Naruto. Naruto is off training with Kakashi-sensei. This was Jiraiya's wish. I'll keep in touch. Amarante will be our connection. Stay safe.Tsunade-sama._

"Arigatou." I told Amarante who ran right away to Tsuande-sama. I on the other hand continued to sit on the bed waiting for Sasuke-kun. This was no doubt his room. A large Uchiha symbol lay against the wall. I remembered seeing that when the light was on. After Sasuke had left, I had laid down to sleep but when I woke up, it was dark.

And someone had placed a blanket over me.

The door opened to reveal the girl named Karin. She looked like she was mad so I decided not to mess with her. A candle illuminated the room as she walked in. Her face told me she was angry at me rather than anything else. "Sasuke-kun told me to bring you some clothes so here." She threw a kimono at my feet. I picked it up as I watched her walk closely to me. "Stay away from my Sasuke-kun or I'll kill you." Her face was level with mine. She spit on my face and that was when I lost it. My fist ignited in chakra and it came flying into her face. Her body flew into the wall and I watched as she made a hole through it.

Karin came at me with her own jutsu. Her seal had broken and zig zag lines were forming around her. She was coming at me but immediately stopped when she noticed the sakura petals around me. My own protection. Immediately her seal subdued and she took a deep breath. I knew she wanted to slap me and kill me but she couldn't. I wasn't to be harmed. "Karin." Juugo walked into the room. "Excuse me Sakura-san for this but I must take Karin-chan back to the common room. Also, you have been invited for dinner so if you could, please get ready. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Arigatou Juugo-kun." I told him smiling at him. Turning my head to Karin, I looked at her and smiled. She looked like she wanted to punch me. Instead, she walked away mumbling obscenities at me. I didn't understand why people didn't like me. I was perfectly nice. "Dinner," I sighed to myself. "They have dinner in this place?" I asked myself. I mean it was a cave. With random rooms carved into them. That was all it was to me. Slowly, I started to take off the ragged bathing robe I had on since the time I got caught. Pulling it off, I looked at the healing wounds and noticed many had formed a scar.

"Great." I was just happy that I had more scars. I didn't need any more. There were many scars inside of me already. Pulling on the kimono, I noticed how short it was on me. Any shorter and it would have been a yukata. It was maroon, a very dark maroon. Almost black. And the sash was black.

After I was done getting ready, I sat down and waited for someone to come and get me. The door was closed so I couldn't just go walking out and also, I didn't know who or rather what awaited me in the shadows. So, I sat there, impatiently might I add.

Sleep came to me quicker than it ever had before. Just waiting was boring.

"Sakura." A nudge on the shoulder. "Wake up." My eyes open to Sasuke staring down at me. Quickly I stood up and straightened myself out. I didn't even know when I had fallen asleep. Only that I had. "Come on. Madara wants to see you. Don't mess this up. " He waited as I pulled my hair up into a bun. When I looked at him, I saw that his eyes were on me. A gaze I had never seen in his eyes. But in the eyes of many other men. He was glazed. Entranced. I had a power over him.

I could manipulate him.

But I wouldn't. Not if it wasn't necessary.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, come on Sakura." He walked towards the door and opened it for me. I walked out of it and then waited as he took his place in front of me guiding me over to the place where they all sat to have their meals and meetings. As I walked in, I saw the faces of the Akatsuki looking at me. Only three members officially left yet they were still as fierce as ever. Sasuke had me sit down next to him and Tobi. I looked around for this Madara, and when I found him, I didn't expect it.

Tobi, the man we had fought, slowly pulled off his mask. My body felt paralyzed as I looked at the person who found the Uchiha clan. Madara Uchiha.

The man looked handsome, almost as if he were in his 30s. But he shouldn't have existed. Madara should have died a long time ago. "Welcome Haruno Sakura. I hope everyone is making this home for you." I nodded and smiled at him. I wouldn't show him I was weak. To my 

left, I saw Sasuke lean back in his chairs sighing as Madara made small talk with me. "Please forgive us for holding you captive but we must find the kyubi. The nine tailed beast is a necessity for us. We must have it in order to have the world."

Now I was mad. He had just referred Naruto as an it. "His name is Naruto." I seethed looking at his plate. "You fucking bastard."

"Fiery and fierce. Just like the Uchiha women." Madara stated standing up. I looked behind me to see what he was doing. Madara walked over to opening and looked out. I wanted to go over and push him off but I knew that would result in my death. "Girl. I could kill you and the others wouldn't even know. Your death would mean nothing. That kyubi would still come even if he found out you were dead. As a matter of fact, I like that idea better. " Madara took a step towards me but instantly Sasuke stood up in front of me.

"Don't try."

"Sasuke? Defending the weak girl you left on the bench out in the cold?" How did he know that? "Yes boy. I've been watching you closely. You don't care about her. She is just a way to get another tailed beast. Isn't that right Kisame."

"Hai." I looked over at the blue fish who grinned at me. I wanted to walk right over and slit his throat but I knew that would be the end of me.

"Why, I'm afraid he's fallen for the girl. Is that right Sasuke?"

"What are you talking about Madara?" Sasuke asked.

"What the hell is going on Uchiha?" I asked Sasuke. Madara chuckled.

"She's perfect Sasuke. The right woman to lead the legacy." Madara started circling Sasuke and I. "You are perfect for each other."

"Excuse me!" Karin started but a glance from Zetsu shut her up. I was hoping she would continue talking but as always my dreams were crashed. I didn't exactly know what was going on and I was worried.

"Sasuke, didn't you once tell me you would revive Uchiha your own way. Well, one of the key components is here with us today. Maybe before you die you could lead your clan." I was starting to figure out what was up and that scared me. The idea that Madara had was disgusting, he was making me feel inconsequential.

"She's a beautiful girl. Perfect for you Sasuke. Strong, willing, protective. When all of the world is ours, you could have her become your dutiful servant."

"And if you die then at least there is an Uchiha left." Kisame added chuckling. "It's perfect."

"Wouldn't an Uchiha already be left if Sasuke-kun died and you didn't." I asked.

"My girl. I am a poor representation of the Uchiha, I left my legacy a long time ago. It should follow its route." He chuckled.

"I refuse."

"Then I kill you." Madara added. Alright. Pros and cons. Here I go.

I'd be married to Sasuke. Pro.

I'd be married to a traitor. Con.

I'd be married to a traitor who helps his village. Pro.

I'd make Ino jealous. Pro.

I'd have a child. Somewhat of a con right now.

I'd be forced to stay here for a long time. Con.

I would be turned into a baby machine for as long as Sasuke lives. Con.

My parents wouldn't be happy. Con.

I wouldn't be happy in a loveless marriage. Con.

Sasuke did like me…in his own special way. Pro.

Doing this made me into a plaything. Con.

Clearly the cons outweighed the pros. I wasn't going to marry the bastard.

"I refuse to marry Sasuke."

Apparently marriage wasn't necessary.

"Who said anything about marriage. A child born out of wedlock is a child nonetheless. And also this child is the heir to the Uchiha throne. I could train it to be a merciless killer. A fighter. My own legacy. A better one." I could tell Madara was getting excited. But I wasn't. I was going to be forced to have sex with a man I had confused feelings about. Have his child and then forever more be known as the Uchiha whore. This was not going to happen.

And Sasuke also backed me up. "I will not leave her as a common whore."

"Who said anything about you leaving her or her being a whore? She's being greater than that. She will be known as the Vessel of the Uchihas. The one who's womb springs the next generation. Wasn't that one of your dreams Sasuke-kun?"

"I refuse to force her to do anything she doesn't want to."

"Then, that means you are betraying the Akatsuki and its goal. I will kill her." He took a step towards me and Sasuke took a step towards him. Chidori ignited in his palm and he went straight at the Akatsuki leader. Madara activated his sharingan and then put his fingers to his mouth to blow out a Katon. Two fiery powers fought. As Sasuke fought, I realized he hadn't activated his sharingan yet. If he had, then he would have done better instead of being kicked around.

Madara was kicking the shit out of him. "Turn on your sharingan Sasuke." Madara yelled at him. Sasuke still refused to do that too. And the shit was still being kicked out of him. I ran at Madara with my fist and attempted to contact his abdomen but he caught it with his other hand and threw me up against the wall.

"Sasuke-kun!" I screamed running at him again. "I'll do it. Just stop what you're doing right now. I'd do whatever you ask. Just please. Don't hurt him."

There were many things confusing me. One for example was why Sasuke didn't use his Sharigan or his stronger powers. The simple chidori was a simple tactic. He didn't fight Madara. "Just stop right this instant." Madara listened to me and watched as I ran over to Sasuke. He was groaning in pain. "You idiot. Why wouldn't you use your sharingan."

"Take him back to his room. " I watched as the Akatsuki walked away. Instantly, Sasuke stood up and limped over to the chair.

"Bastard." He seethed. "Can't believe he thinks that will stop me from doing things." He grabbed a glass of something to drink and then downed it in one gulf. Blood seeped through his hair and the side of his face. Contusions and lacerations formed on his body. Immediately I went into my medic mode and activated my palm technique. Everyone looked at me as I stepped forward.

The air was still.

Silence radiated the air.

I could only hear my breathing.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at me. My hands were over his shoulder. "Sakura." His eyes glared into me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Healing you. What do you think?"

Quickly he stood up, pushing me to the side and walked away towards his rooms. I turned over to Juugo. "Why didn't he use his sharingan and why didn't you step in?"

"He doesn't use his sharingan because he is afraid of it becoming useless in his time of need. He doesn't want others to know his powers and he doesn't want to have it become weakened." Suigetsu explained.

"Like Itachi."

"Yeah, like Itachi." Suigetsu walked away and into a dark tunnel.

"We didn't step in because he didn't want us to. It's all Sasuke-kun's game. He tells us what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. That's the power he has over us." Karin stated.

"Juugo is indebted to him. Sasuke makes sure others are safe in case his other half manifests. For me, I am indebted to him because he is the one who is training me to defeat Kisame." Suigetsu stated. "And for Karin, we'll she's just obsessed with him."

"I AM NOT OBSSESSED."

"Yeah, and I'm the next Hokage." Suigetsu walked away from me. Karin followed close behind leaving me by myself to figure out what I was going to do. Should I stay here or should I go back to where I was. I decided that Sasuke's wounds were something I had to deal with first so I went after him.

He was sitting on the bed wiping away blood with a wet towel. I walked over to him and took it from his hand. He looked up at me and slowly our eye level was the same because I had pulled up a stool in front of him. In a way, Sasuke had done this to protect me. To make sure no harm came over me. And I was grateful. At the same time though, I felt guilty. He just looked at me as I wiped away the blood. "What are you doing Sakura?"

"My job." I activated my palm technique and then put it up to his head. I could see him wincing in pain as I healed him. "Sasuke, I need you to remove your shirt, for the other ones." He nodded his head and then pulled off his shirt. I looked at him and his scars. Old ones, new ones, and the most infamous one. I had him turn around as I healed the contusions on Sasuke's back. My eyes would glance over to the seal and then avert. "I'm done."

"Arigatou." That word from his mouth gave me so many memories. I looked at his face as he sat down with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura. You shouldn't have intervened." He seethed.

"I didn't want you to die."

"Do you think I'm weak? I'm the genin you knew Sakura. I'm much stronger. Don't act like I am a child."

"I never said that Sasuke-kun." I warned him.

"Why the hell did you intervene. I promised the Hokage no harm would come to you and now you put yourself in danger." He stood up and looked at me. "You are such an idiot."

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't want my friend being bludgeoned to death by the very man who thinks you are his prodigy." I stated sarcastically.

"It would have been better. Now you've screwed yourself over."

"How?" That was a stupid question. I know how.

"You told him that you would give me an heir. Sakura. You told Madara that you were going to give me a child." I looked at him. "Sakura, he wants us to start the clan. I can't let you do that." I looked at him, why was he being so nice to me? "Hokage said she'd kill me if anything were to happen to you."

"Sasuke. What do we do?"

"I don't fucking know Sakura. You just put me in a strange predicament. I don't know what the hell to do anymore."

"Sasuke, it's alright."

"No. It's not. Because of you, I have to find a way to save your ass. Shit." He stood up and walked around. "You are really dumb you know that?"

"I thought we already established that I was worried about you, you prick. There are people out there who do worry about you. Fucking moron. I should have left you there to bleed. You asshole. You should burn in hell."

"Well if you had minded your own business and not interfered then maybe everything would be alright." Sasuke stood up and then walked out of the room. I ran after him and punched him square in the back. His body flew a few feet and through stone and then stood up. He slowly turned around, a fire in his eyes. I took a foot back as he took a step forward. I was about to run in the bathroom but I found my back connected to the wall. "Don't hit me."

He was taller than me. Much taller. I could feel his breath on my face. It was warm, and comforting. I wanted more of it. Gently I leaned in. He leaned in faster than I did and crashed his lips on mine. The feeling of connection was intense. I hadn't felt this way before. It was the feeling of being wanted. Of being needed. His hands let go of mine but his lips never parted. I found myself pulling his head deeper into the kiss with my arms.

His right hand gripped my knee and pulled up. The feeling of closeness got closer. His left hand did the same and soon we were curved to accept each other. Slowly he pulled me down on the bed and left my lips cold to attack my neck.

A primitive spot was what he found as he left marks of this ill love on my flesh.

Clothes were soon pulled off. Ripped and shredded. They didn't even remind me of clothes.

And when it happened, there were a series of feelings.

The first was the pain that came with being taken. It was fierce and numbing.

The second feeling was one of compassion, the way Sasuke bit into my skin as he entered to divide my pain.

The next feeling was one of pure joy. As he loved me, i cried in joy.

I was happy.

I didn't know what I was doing.

"Sakura." His hoarse voice spoke into me. "Fuck."

"What Sasuke-kun?" I asked as I curled up into him.

"We need to get you out of here." He turned to his side so he could stare down at me. I put my hand on his arm and moved closer. His musky scent made me feel loved, wanted, on fire. "How am I going to manage that?"

"Don't worry about me Sasuke-kun. I'll be fine."

"Sakura…we did what he wanted us to do." He pulled me closer. "We did something that could result in a child."

From the years of medic training. I knew what sex could result in.

Sexually transmitted infections.

AIDS

Emotional attachement.

Pregnancy.

It couldn't happen to me. Could it? I looked over at Sasuke. He could be right. I could be pregnant. "If you are with child, then it is more incentive to get out of here."

"What about you Sasuke-kun?"

"I need to finish this. I need to kill the elders."

"What if I am pregnant?"

"Then once it is all over I will come and have you. You are already mine. So don't even think about anything else happening. I have two goals Sakura. One is to avenge my clan and the other is to reinstate the Uchiha clan."

"So, what does this mean?"

"It means that you are a future Uchiha."

"Uchiha?"

"I'm getting you out of here first thing in the morning. You pretend to run. Go over to Suna. It's not far from there. There you will have an escort. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Good. Then for now you stay right here."

"It's the only place I want to be." God I was so cheesy.


End file.
